


Aslan

by mific



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Lions, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "You can't keep him. It's not as if he were a tame lion."
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	Aslan

**Author's Note:**

> Made with coloured pencils and a little gouache for the toned paper challenge at the Drawesome community. I coloured the paper with acrylic ink first, and as this piece was quite golden, Aslan seemed a good match.

  
[](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/f352/q5t8cg3mjtmbgszzg.jpg)


End file.
